


Strange birds

by EpisodeManiac



Category: Moonlight (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/EpisodeManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small vid made for my friend`s request. I don`t know why, but for some reason she really loves Josef/Lydia pairing, so...<br/>A possible way of them being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange birds




End file.
